Epic
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: "Of course. Adventurer and hero of Ooo - the last human - tragically falling for the evil Vampire Queen of the Nightosphere. Flubbing epic man." - Marceline toys with Finn yet again. Yet another Finnceline oneshot.


**A/N. **_Okay, I wasn't kidding when I said I was on a Finnceline kick.  
_

_This is another drabble I made up._

_Review this one or **Friends with Benefits?** to tell me which one you'd like me to continue more._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Epic**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Desperate times called for desperate measures and Jake was desperate enough to call Marceline. Finn had being lying face down on his bed for two solid weeks, claiming he'd never go adventuring again. And Jake feared he was going to give up and start growing mold. He was taking the final break-up in the on again off again relationship between him and FP pretty seriously.

Marceline was right on time. She picked up Finn, sleeping bag and all and swept him up into the sky.

"Ah! Marceline!" Finn shrieked, quite girlishly, which was the first response anyone had gotten out of him in weeks.

She laughed. "What the glob dude? You've given up adventuring?"

"Let me down Marceline!"

"Oookay," she replied threatening to drop him.

"Fine. Put me down. On the ground. Thank you." He sounded annoyed, but she supposed she deserved that for whisking him away without notice.

She floated down to the ground which was still a bit dewy from earlier. "But you've got to tell me what's wrong with you."

Finn wriggled out of his sleeping bag like a snail getting out of it's shell and stood up to face her. "Because I'm sick of it. I know what'll happen. I'll go and save some peeps and then there'll be a girl and then I'll fall in love and then it'll end horribly and I'll feel like my heart is being torn right out of my body." His chest was heaving and he was clutching at his shirt.

Marceline tried her best to stay sympathetic. "I dunno man. Just because it happened with Bubblegum and Flame Princess... and me... doesn't mean that it's never going to work out for ya."

"Hey I never fell in love with you." He said defiantly.

"You didn't?" She looked at him confused. "What's wrong with me? Is it that I'm too UGLY for you?" She gave a vampiric shriek and her face contorted into full scary bat mode.

Finn recoiled. "No, no... that's not what I meant! Glob, you're beautiful, it's just..." but he broke off when he realized she was laughing at him, quite loudly.

"Hahaha. You're too easy Finn. Of course I know why you never liked me like that. We're not compatible. I know it's nothing personal."

Finn blushed, rubbing at his arm. "It's not like that Marcy. It's just that you've always been out of my league. You know, older, MUUUUUCH older. I guess I never really thought about it before." Yes he had. In his wildest, wildest dreams. And yeah, they were pretty wild. "I mean if YOU think that we're not compatible you're probably right."

Now it was Marceline's turn to turn away from him, embarrassed. "Yeah... but it'd be epic though. If we ever tried it."

"Epic?"

"Of course. Adventurer and hero of Ooo - the last human - tragically falling for the evil Vampire Queen of the Nightosphere. Flubbing epic man." She laughed to take away some of the serious tension between them at discussing something like this. Their potential relationship was an awkward convo topic.

"Yeah, haha, I guess that would be pretty epic."

"But you know, we're not compatible so whatevs."

"Yeah..." he repeated, sounding completely in awe this time, as if his mind was reeling with the possibilities.

She nudged him with her elbow. "So are you over your whole mopefest yet?"

"Pretty much. Thanks Marcy."

"Hey no problem. Just make sure all of Ooo knows who to thank for getting their hero back."

"I'll get them to send you a thank you note." He beamed at her and went to pick up his sleeping bag from the ground. It was all wet and grimy now. He was going to leave, but shyly stole another glance at his friend. "Hey Marcy?"

She had been about to take off herself but was stopped by Finn.

"I think we're compatible. We're good friends, how could we not be?"

She floated over to him, put a finger under his chin and tipped his head up to look at her hovering above him. Was he kidding? She was strangely flattered but cautious at the same time. Finn was too fragile... too good for her to ruin just like that. "You're real cute Finn."

"Yeah?"

"But I thought you were over girls breaking your heart."

"Oh but you wouldn't break my heart. I know that." He sounded confident. He knew Marceline. He trusted her.

She stared at him, hard. "Don't underestimate me Lover Boy." She chuckled and shot up into the sky.

It sucked the breath right from him. Epic. They would be epic. And now it didn't seem to matter to him about adventuring - he was no long worried about getting caught up in some girl. Because now he had something else on his mind. "Epic." He breathed finally, taking in air.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**So - this story to continue or _Friends with Benefits?_  
**

**Either way they're at the same place - Finn pining for Marceline  
**

**And Marceline messing with Finn...**


End file.
